Night's Daughter
by FalconFate
Summary: Percy and Annabeth fell down a hole. Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, Arya and Fírnen accidentally transported themselves...somewhere else. And it's a really, really creepy place. And they found Shruikan's... brother? What! Though, it remains to be seen whether or not that's the most disturbing thing...
1. Chapter 1

**Mmkay. Heroes of Olympus fanfic, thank you. I've actually had this idea in my head since the Son of Neptune, it was just improved by Mark of Athena. **

**Disclaimers: If I were Rick Riordan or Chrissy P., I wouldn't have such horrible summaries. Sorry. In other words, I do not own Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Bianca, Hades, Zeus, Saphira, Eragon, Murtagh, Thorn, Glaedr, etc. etc. **

**Claimers: I do own Ravenna, Nyx (sorta), Hemera (also sorta), Onyx, kinda-sorta the Cockatrice, as is the same for most of the other monsters. And... I think that's it... **

**I don't stand for flames, and I cannot be held responsible for what will happen to senders of said flames. **

**Anyhow, on with the story!**

_As Nightfall and Starwing collide, none can live whilst two Enemies fight_

Percy

His head ached. His back ached. His arms ached. His legs ached. His stomach ached. And his heart ached. Annabeth was clinging on to him so tight, he could barely breathe.

It had been like, what, three days now? Four? Five, even? He couldn't think straight, and having an aching everything didn't help either. He'd dropped his sword somewhere along the way, and though that wasn't a problem, he missed Riptide's familiar grip. And he hoped it wouldn't come swinging by and lop his head off.

He was so lost in thought, he almost didn't notice the huge claws grabbing him until Annabeth screamed. Then he also noticed the large, black, reptilian talons holding on to him, slowing their fall and making them go sideways instead of down. Percy wondered for a moment if the huge beast was rescuing them, or bringing them back to some lair to devour them.

But all he could see was tangled blond hair and thick black shadows. Annoying, really.

Then, of course, he fell asleep.

\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/|\|/

"Percy! Percy! Wake up you drooling dolt!"

Drooling dolt? That was new. He heard a sound of frustration.

"Urgh, Seaweed Brain, WAKE UP!"

No thanks, he thought. I think I'd rather wake up to someone who won't call me names.

He was almost completely asleep again before the wake-up caller tried a different tactic.

"Percy, there's a dragon in the cave."

**A/N: Righty oh, my Heroes of Olympus thingy. I think it's storming outside... *shivers* I hate thunder... Until I imagine it as mighty dragon wings beating outside my window, with Shadefire and Onyx come to rescue me from reality! He he!**

**Reviews, ConCrit and suggestions appreciated!**

**Falcon**

**P.S. If you haven't read Secrets of Life yet, do so now, or you might not understand my Shadefire reference. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, review responses come first:**

**Hi (guest): yeah, I'm a dragon lover. And, I have read HoH, but... it was a disappointment to me. It was good, but... Nyx. That was the ONE problem. The ONE and ONLY problem. I don't even mind Nico liking Percy, even if it is a bit...weird. To me. This is just my comeback, per say. But, GURRGH! NYX! WHY YOU EVIL IN HOH?! **

**Eh.. Yeah. Anyways, I am NOT Rick Riordan OR Christopher Paolini, OR Erin Hunter—wait, that's Warriors. XP**

PERCY

He shot up, nearly bonking his head on a low stone ceiling. "Gah! Where is it?!"  
A hand, small but still strong, pushed him back. "Woah! Hold up! Stop scaring him! Jeez, it's just Onyx, for pity's sake!"

He frowned a moment, then shook his head to clear it. He looked at the person—girl,—who was holding him back, and sea-green eyes met silver. The other had long, black, braided hair that looked as if it were carved out of obsidian; a soft, slightly angled face; ever-so-slightly pointed ears; and the air of a seasoned warrior. Her outfit proved that fact. A long-sleeved, tight-fitted black top; black leggings; black fingerless gloves; dark brown leather combat boots (a knife hilt protruding slightly out of each one) and a thick belt, which carried two black sabers (Stygian Iron, maybe? Looked different), a silver dagger, several small throwing blades, and a belt buckle shaped like the North Star. On her back was a quiver stuffed full of raven-feathered, black-shafted arrows, and a longbow made of what looked like ebony. Percy wondered if she was deliberately trying to look like a cross of the Black Widow and Hawkeye. She certainly had the wardrobe and armory for it.

He looked at his girlfriend, Annabeth. She shrugged. He looked back at... he didn't even know her name. "Ah, who are you?"

She snorted. "You're much more to the point then the last person to come through here. I'm Ravenna, only demigod daughter of Nyx, goddess of darkness and night. This–" here she waved a hand at a large, substantial shadow in the back of the cave. " –is my companion, Onyx. He's kind of my guardian angel, with scales. And fire," she added as an afterthought. The 'shadow' looked up, and Percy locked gazes with fiery, strangely colored eyes: pale yellow, almost white near the center and pupil of the iris, slowly fading into orange, then red, then pinkish purple, and then deep, dark blue. Like a clear sunset captured in two gleaming orbs of dragonfire.

The coloring also brought back memories of sitting on the beach of Camp Half-Blood with Annabeth, watching the sun sink below the horizon.

"So, is it, ya know...tame?"

"No."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well, that makes me feel _so_ much better."

"And it should. I hardly want a _tame_ dragon defending me from my half-sister. Not to mention the Cockatrices. Now those I would _not_ want creeping into the house..."

"Cockatrices?" Annabeth queried. The other girl nodded, leaning back on the wall.

"Think of a chicken head atop the shoulders of a snake, with bird feet and a snake's body and tail. Then, red eyes, a gleaming beak, raptor claws, dark red feathers and acid green scales, and you have the basic, gruesome image of death itself. Just don't look it in the eye. Worse than Medusa."

"You mean it can turn you to stone?" said Annabeth. Ravenna nodded, a look of utter seriousness on her face. Then her expression changed to a startled grimace as she looked at Onyx.

"Excuse me mister?"

The black-scaled dragon snorted. The girl rolled her eyes, then stood up.  
"Well, he is right when he says it's time to go. So, let's go!"

**Yell at me all you want! That's all I'm writing! It's late! Don't make me gift-wrap Onyx for you... *lets threat hang in the air* anyways, if you like this, and agree with my rage against Riordan because of Night, then follow this story! See how I make out the most powerful goddess in the world! Haha! Oh, alright. *glares at dog who is giving puppy-dog eyes* You really want me to make sure the next chapter is action-packed, don't you Frodo? (yes, his name is Frodo. Got a problem with that?) *watches as dog nods* *sighs* great. Thanks for the support, fur-face. OW, MY FOOT! MY FOOT! YOU SAT ON MY BROKEN FOOT! At any rate, I don't make promises I can't keep, so I'll just say this: next chapter will have Ara– Arak– Ah, well, hate her and her kind anyway. You know, the giant, eight-legged ugly one? Athena's worst enemy? Mother of all spiders? Web-woman? Oh yeah, her name is Arachne. Mother of all arachnids. And I have arachnephobia. Is that how you spell it? **

**So, if you want more, then review. Only posting this chapter because of a certain guest who is waiting for more. So, hello to you, and goodbye to you. **

**Falcon **


End file.
